


Let Me Count the Freckles of my Love

by SpiritMuse



Series: Ignis Fluff Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis gets drunk, M/M, drunk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse
Summary: "I plan," Ignis said, putting down the bottle and two glasses on the table before collapsing down onto the couch, "to get absolutely shitfaced tonight."





	Let Me Count the Freckles of my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 5! I finished Episode Ignis and I'm a wreck lol.
> 
> Today's theme: Take a break. Because we all need a freaking drink after this lol.

"I plan," Ignis said, putting down the bottle and two glasses on the table before collapsing down onto the couch, "to get absolutely shitfaced tonight."

Prompto raised his eyebrows. This wasn't something Ignis usually did. In fact, he'd never seen him even slightly close to drunk, though he couldn't deny he was curious what he would be like.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have tomorrow off and it's been one of those weeks," Ignis sighed, letting his head lean backwards onto the backrest. He looked over at Prompto tiredly.

"Promise me one thing, love," he said.

"What?"

"Never go into politics," he smiled wanly.

"That rough, huh?"

"You have no idea... It took everything I had to not jump across the table and strangle every last one of those damned obstructive bureaucrats. I despise them," Ignis spat. Then heaved a big sigh.

"Though to be fair, not all of them are like that. A lot of them are decent and fairly reasonable, if a little... ignorant of their privilege. But those that are only out for themselves... I hate them with a passion. But still I have to play nice with them and pretend to be friendly... it's exhausting."

"Well, you're off tonight and tomorrow, so no more thinking about them," Prompto ordered.

Ignis groaned. "Yes, please..." He leaned forward and poured two glasses, handing one to Prompto.

Prompto took a swig of the alcohol and promptly coughed at how much it burned going down. It was a lot stronger than he'd expected.

"Are you alright?" Ignis looked over at him, amusement more than worry in his eyes.

"Yeah," Prompto spluttered, "I'm fine."

Ignis chuckled warmly, "I suppose you won't be drinking a lot of that tonight. Can I get you something else? Maybe some of that wine you like?"

"No, it's fine. I don't wanna get too drunk anyway cause I need to be able to get home later."

"Of course." 

Prompto took another sip and shuddered at the taste.

"But maybe some juice would be nice," he said, grimacing.

"Alright," Ignis said with a chuckle, and a few moments later he placed a glass of orange juice in front of Prompto. 

"Thanks," Prompto said and took a sip of it to wash down the terrible taste of the alcohol.

"Oh, that reminds me: before you go tonight, would you make sure I drink a glass of water?" Ignis asked as he sat down, "It'll help with my hangover tomorrow but I'm not sure I'll remember it on my own."

Prompto smiled. Leave it to Ignis to even plan his drunken evenings meticulously.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you, love," Ignis said and pressed a quick kiss to Prompto's mouth.

Ignis flicked on the tv and turned it to the classic movie channel. They watched the movie that was currently playing as Prompto sipped at his drink slowly, alternating it with the orange juice. By the time Prompto finished his one drink, Ignis was draining his third. He really wasn't holding back. It was almost worrying.

They'd shifted closer together as the movie wore on, until there was no space between them anymore. After Ignis had poured himself a fourth drink, Prompto leaned his head on Ignis' shoulder. It was so warm and comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes.

A little while later, he was jostled as Ignis leaned away and he heard the clank of a glass being placed on the table. The next thing he knew, Ignis was wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning into him heavily.

The force pushed Prompto sideways until he was pretty much lying down, Ignis sprawled on top of him, arms still tightly around his waist. Ignis shifted and settled in with his head resting on Prompto's chest. Ok, so apparently Ignis got cuddly when drunk. Prompto smiled. He could work with that.

"You comfortable?" he chuckled.

"Yes," Ignis sighed, "you're lovely and warm and comfy and I love you." He made a little noise of contentment in the back of his throat.

Prompto felt warm all over and it had nothing to do with the slight amount of alcohol he'd had. He'd probably never stop being amazed that this man loved him. 

It took him a few moments to realise that Ignis was still making the little noises of contentment, with every breath. 

"What are you being so noisy about, Moonbeam?" he smiled.

" 'm a cat," Ignis murmured, his voice lazy with the alcohol, "I purr when content."

"I've never heard you do that before."

"Coz it's embarrassing when I'm sober."

"Well it's kind of adorable."

Ignis huffed a little. " 'm not supposed to be adorable," he protested.

Prompto chuckled. "Tough luck, cause I think you're adorable all the time."

Ignis made a noise of dismay. "Can't win then, can I?"

"Nope, so you might as well give in. Give in to the adorableness," Prompto grinned.

Ignis whined. "Fine... I'll be cat then." He sighed wistfully. "Wish I could sleep like one, like Noctis does. I think he's probably part cat."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm sure if we looked at his genetics we'd find cat DNA."

Prompto snorted a laugh.

"But then where's he hiding the ears and tail?" he asked.

Ignis shrugged. "Magic," he said.

They stayed cuddled together like that, half watching the movie until it ended and the next one began. Then evidently Ignis decided he'd had enough of being a comfy cat, and he sat up to pour himself yet another drink.

"You sure you wanna be drinking more?" Prompto asked. Ignis had said he wanted to get drunk, but Prompto was still getting a bit concerned. He wasn't sure what Ignis' tolerance was, he'd never seen him drink more than a single glass of anything.

"Yes," Ignis said decisively, "I'm not drunk enough yet."

He held up the glass and peered at it, contemplating its contents.

"This'll probably be my last though," he said finally, "Wait, how many is this?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's your fifth," Prompto supplied.

"Oh yes, that sounds about right," Ignis said and he downed about half the drink in one gulp. Then he squinted at the screen. 

"Is this still the same movie?"

"No, it finished a little while ago. This is a different one."

"Must have missed that," he said with a nonchalant shrug, "How did it end?"

Prompto explained in short, even though he was sure Ignis wouldn't remember it later. 

"Ah, right," Ignis said, but he didn't look any more enlightened. He finished off his drink, then turned to Prompto.

"You are entirely too far away," he stated, and Prompto yelped as he was pulled into a crushing hug. He wrapped his own arms around Ignis and held on tight. He actually loved being held like this, tight to the point of being squished. He'd had to tell Ignis multiple times not to be so careful with his strength before he finally got the message.

After a little while, though, Ignis' arms relaxed and he pulled back, his hands moving to cup Prompto's face as he gazed at him slightly fuzzily. He was close enough that Prompto could smell the alcohol as he breathed.

"You're so beautiful," Ignis said with awe in his voice.

Prompto bit his lip as he broke eye contact and looked down. As much as he loved when Ignis complimented him, this particular one always made him feel so awkward. He could never quite believe it when Ignis said it.

"You are," Ignis insisted, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips that Prompto gladly returned. Their lips moved together gently, languidly, and it felt like forever before Ignis finally pulled back.

He leaned in again to press a kiss to the tip of Prompto's nose. Then his eyebrow. Then his cheek. Another one on his cheek. Then he pulled back and stared at Prompto again, hand idly brushing a stray lock of hair away from Prompto's face. His green gaze was so full of love Prompto almost felt like he'd burn up if he kept looking at it any longer.

Then Ignis frowned slightly, and lightly pressed the tip of his finger to Prompto's cheek.

"One," he said, and pressed his finger to the next spot, "two."

"What are you doing?" Prompto asked, confused at the sudden change.

"I'm counting your freckles. Three, four," he said, continuing to tap his finger on Prompto's cheek.

"Why?" Prompto asked as he held in an amused chuckle.

"Because I want to know how many you have, now shush, you're making me distracted. Five, six."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I want to kiss them all and I need to know how many kisses that would be," Ignis said as if it was obvious, and continued counting.

Prompto felt his face grow hot. Again. How did Ignis always so effortlessly do that to him? Even when drunk?

Ignis frowned. "Stop blushing," he ordered, "it makes them hard to see."

Prompto burst into laughter. He couldn't help it, it was just so funny how _earnest_ Ignis was about this. And also adorable.

"Stop moving," Ignis said, "You've made me lose my place now, I'll have to start all over again," he pouted.

"Sorry," Prompto managed, and bit his lip trying to hold in his laughter and hold still as Ignis started counting again.

"One, two, three, four, five," each punctuated by a tap on his cheek.

"Six, seven, eight, nine..." Ignis trailed off and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's going to take forever this way," he said and sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Prompto asked. He could almost see the wheels turning as Ignis thought it over.

"I'm going to have to calculate," he said eventually, slurring his way through the final word, and started counting again. Prompto said nothing, waiting to see what exactly he'd come up with, studying his face while he counted. His eyes were slightly fuzzy and unfocused, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose, but he was frowning in deep concentration as his finger slowly tapped a line underneath Prompto's eye. Prompto was sure his tongue would be sticking out between his lips if his mouth wasn't already occupied sounding out the numbers. He was clearly a man on a Mission, not to be deterred.

"Twelve," Ignis concluded, "So, twelve this way."

"Ok, twelve," Prompto repeated. Ignis started counting a line down the side of Prompto's nose with exactly the same seriousness. Again Prompto had to bite his lip not to laugh. It was so silly, and yet so totally _Ignis_. 

"Nine," Ignis said, "Nine this way. So that's... nine times..." he trailed off, thinking hard.

"Twelve," Prompto supplied.

"Twelve," Ignis repeated, "Nine times twelve is..." he closed his eyes, concentrating. His fingers gestured vaguely in the air. "Nine times twelve... Nine times ten is ninety..."

"One hundred and eight," Prompto said. Ignis' eyes popped open and look of pure enlightenment bloomed on his face.

"Yes! That's it. One hundred and eight."

Prompto laughed, and Ignis beamed at him.

"This is why I love you, coz you're smart," he said and leaned down to plant a kiss on Prompto's mouth. "We have the answer now," he grinned as he pulled back. Prompto wasn't entirely sure that it was an accurate number, or even a good method of determining how many freckles he actually had, but he wasn't going to argue with Ignis' logic when it was so _adorable_.

"So now what are you gonna do?" he asked, curious where Ignis' drunk logic was going to take them.

"Well, now that we know it's one hundred and eight, I'm going to kiss them," he said matter of factly, and leaned down to press a featherlight kiss to Prompto's cheek, right underneath the inner corner of his eye. "One," he said, then pressed another kiss right next to it, "Two," another kiss, and "Three." He pulled back. 

"It's probably faster if you count, so I won't have to interrupt myself every time," he mused.

"Alright, I can do that," Prompto said, wondering just how far Ignis was going to take this. 

Ignis smiled. "Good! We were at four," he reminded Prompto, as if Prompto would have forgotten in the few seconds since Ignis stopped counting.

"Ok, four," Prompto said as Ignis pressed another kiss to his face. "Five, six, seven, eight," he counted as Ignis sped up the featherlight kisses. It was starting to feel ticklish and Prompto had to try hard to suppress a giggle.

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve," and he couldn't stop himself anymore and burst into giggles.

"Don't stop, you're falling behind," Ignis said and continued kissing.

"Thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen..." Prompto managed through his giggles, before it became entirely too much. "Stop, stop!" he laughed, gently pushing Ignis away.

"Why?" Ignis said, "We're not done yet."

"I can't... I'm... it's ticklish!" Prompto said in between laughter, trying to stop Ignis from descending on him again.

Ignis looked so utterly confused that Prompto laughed again, then pulled him in for a proper kiss. "We'll continue another time ok?"

"I suppose," Ignis said, and Prompto pulled him down into a hug. Gods, this precious man. 

"Do you remember where we were?" Ignis murmured.

"Yes, I'll remember, don't worry."

"Okay," Ignis said and melted into Prompto's arms with a contented sigh.

They watched the rest of the second movie that way. Or at least Prompto did, he wasn't sure that Ignis was following any of it at all, but he seemed content enough to lie in Prompto's arms, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to his neck, or his hand, or wherever else he could reach.

Prompto actually got quite engrossed in the movie, despite Ignis' frequent distractions. When it finally ended, it was late, and definitely time for Prompto to go home. But when he looked down at the man half asleep in his arms, he just couldn't bring himself to abandon him. He'd decided earlier that he was going to at least see him to bed, but now he felt that maybe he should just stay the night, stay with him in case he woke up feeling sick in the middle of the night. 

To the sound of some random telemarket commercial, he sat up and gently pushed Ignis off of him.

"Hey, time to get to bed," he said. Ignis opened his eyes and looked at him blearily.

"Yesss... okay," Ignis said, then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Aren't you goin' home?"

"Nah, I'm staying here," Prompto responded.

"But your mum..." Ignis protested weakly.

"I'll send them a message, they don't really mind as long as I don't get in trouble."

"Alright..."

Ignis pushed himself back into a fully seated position, and tried to get to his feet.

"Wait," Prompto said, "Stay there. We need to get you a glass of water first."

"Oh, right," Ignis said, and sunk back into the couch. Prompto went to the kitchen to fill a glass. He sent off a quick message to the family chat while he was there, letting his parents know where he was and that he'd be staying the night. When he got back to the living room, glass in hand, he found Ignis slid halfway back down the couch, eyes closed, well on the way to falling asleep again.

It was vulnerable in a way that the advisor would rarely let anyone see, and Prompto suddenly felt seven kinds of lucky that he was one of the few chosen ones. Almost reluctantly he shook Ignis' shoulder, and groaning slightly Ignis opened his eyes again.

"Here's your water," Prompto said and held the glass out to Ignis, who sluggishly wrapped both his hands around it and brought it to his lips.

After he had emptied about half the glass, he tried to hand it back to Prompto. 

"No, babe, you need to drink it all," Prompto gently pushed the glass back to him.

"But'm not thirsty anymore," Ignis protested.

"You need to drink it anyway, you'll feel better in the morning," Prompto said, kindly but firmly.

Ignis sighed, a little like a petulant child, but he put the glass back to his mouth and slowly finished the water. He held the empty glass back out to Prompto, who took it and set it on the table.

"Thanks, babe, now let's get you to bed."

With a groan, Ignis got to his feet, but when he took his first step he swayed dangerously. Prompto grabbed his arm to steady him. Ignis weakly tried to shake him off.

"I can stand on my own," he protested.

"I know," Prompto said soothingly, "I just want to hold your hand."

"Oh, ok," Ignis said, apparently mollified. Together they made their way to the bedroom, with Ignis leaning on Prompto a fair bit more than he'd probably admit to. Once there, Ignis practically collapsed onto the bed, curling up like he was going straight to sleep.

"Not yet, Moonbeam," Prompt said, trying to gently uncurl the taller man again, "Can't go to sleep in your clothes."

"Why not?" Ignis whined, "I'm tired, wanna go to sleep."

"You'll be a lot more comfy without all that stuff on," Prompto said, undeterred. Ignis sighed and laboriously pushed himself back up. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but after struggling with one of the buttons for a while, he gave up with a frustrated sigh.

"Let me," Prompto said, and kneeled on the bed in front of him, "You know how I like undressing you," he added quickly to preempt any protests, shooting a flirty wink up at Ignis, who had gone pink at the words. He made short work of the buttons, and Ignis shook off the shirt. While Prompto picked it up and hung it neatly on the waiting hanger, Ignis stood to remove his pants, letting them drop to the floor before crawling into his bed again.

"What about your pyjamas?" Prompto asked as he picked up Ignis' discarded pants and shook them out so he could hang them up neatly.

"'M tired, wanna sleep," Ignis mumbled, his eyes already closed.

"Alright, Moonbeam," Prompto smiled. He quickly stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the covers with Ignis, pressing himself close to him. Ignis' arm came up around him and he settled comfortably in the embrace, warmed by the heat radiating from the other man. A sigh of contentment slightly ruffled his hair. 

When Prompto opened his eyes the next morning, he was a little surprised to find Ignis still sleeping beside him. The few times he'd spent the night before, the man was already long up and about before Prompto could even think of waking up. Even with a hangover he'd half expected him to be up and at least in the shower already. It was nice to wake up next to him, for a change.

Prompto decided to let him sleep as long as possible and quietly slipped out of the bed. He found the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. It was well stocked, with all kinds of medications, even some whose names Prompto was unfamiliar with. It seemed Ignis was prepared for any eventuality when it came to medical needs. Because of course he was.

He rooted around in the cabinet, careful not to disturb too much, and found the painkiller he was looking for. He pulled a partially used strip from the box before putting it back and closing the cabinet again. Finding a glass of water was a lot easier, and he brought both back to the bedroom, setting them on the nightstand before slipping back into the bed to wait for Ignis to wake up.

It wasn't that long before Ignis stirred and his eyes opened to slits. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Prompto. 

"Morning," Prompto said softly.

"Morning," Ignis croaked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I had entirely too much to drink last night," Ignis said with a groan, "Although I've felt worse."

"I got you some painkillers if you want," Prompto said.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you, love."

Ignis carefully pushed himself up into a seated position. Prompto handed him the glass and pressed a couple of pills out of the strip into his hand. Ignis popped them in his mouth and drank a few sips of water, enough to swallow them down. He frowned and handed the glass back to Prompto.

"I think that's enough water for now, my stomach is feeling a bit sensitive at the moment," he said with a grimace.

"Sure, let me know when you want more."

Ignis nodded slightly, then furrowed his brow.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but... what are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you were supposed to be going home."

"I was," Prompto admitted, "But I kinda couldn't leave you on your own like that. I wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

"Ah," Ignis said, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "I suppose that explains why I'm actually in bed and actually undressed this time."

"Wait, this time? Do you do this kind of thing a lot?" Prompto asked. He had a hard time imagining Ignis getting drunk on a regular basis. Especially not _this_ drunk.

"No, only every once in a while. Usually I end up falling asleep on the sofa, then have to deal with a crick in my neck the next day on top of the hangover," he smiled wryly.

"I'm glad you stayed," he added, and leaned in to give Prompto a soft, gentle kiss. Prompto's hand almost automatically came up to cup Ignis' face as their lips moved against each other, and stayed there even after Ignis pulled back.

"I do hope I didn't give you too much trouble," Ignis said apologetically, "my memory is a bit fuzzy after about the third drink."

"Nah, not at all. It was actually kinda cute when you tried to count my freckles," Prompto smiled mischievously.

"Did I?" Ignis groaned, his cheeks tinting pink again as he pulled out of Prompto's grasp.

"You were so serious about it, too," Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "And you kept making these little sighs of contentment when you were holding me."

Ignis looked mortified. "I did?"

"Yup. You said it was purring."

"Oh gods."

Prompto laughed. Ignis crawled back under the sheets and pulled them over his head.

"I'm going back to sleep," he declared, "And I'm not waking up again until tomorrow morning."

"Hey, it was cute. I actually kinda wish you'd do it more, even when you're sober."

"I'm not cute," Ignis protested from under the covers, in an almost perfect mirror of his sentiment the night before. Prompto laughed harder.

"You said the same thing last night."

"Then it must be true."

"I respectfully disagree."

A huff came from under the duvet. "I'm still going back to sleep."

"Good luck with that, babe," Prompto said and kissed the tuft of hair that was the only part of Ignis still visible. "I'm going to go have a shower."

As expected, when Prompto came out of the shower, the bedroom was empty. He quickly got dressed and ambled out into the living room. The curtains were still closed, leaving the room in relative darkness, though the tv was on, showing some kind of program about factories or something. He found Ignis in his pyjamas on the couch, carefully sipping at a glass of orange juice.

"Hey," Prompto said, and bent down to press a quick kiss to Ignis' forehead. "I'm done in the shower, so you can go whenever."

"Thanks," Ignis said as Prompto sat down next to him. A second glass of orange juice was on the table, sitting in between the empty glasses from last night, and Prompto picked it up, taking a few sips that turned into downing half the glass before he put it back down again.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

Ignis hummed tiredly. "Marginally."

"Good thing we have all day to recover," Prompto said. He reached over to Ignis and lightly ran his fingers through his still messy hair.

"We?" Ignis said, amusement in his eyes as he looked at Prompto.

"Well, you," Prompto admitted with a grin, "But I can stay as long as you like."

Ignis put down his own glass and wrapped his arm around Prompto, softly kissing his cheek. Prompto leaned back, gently pulling Ignis along until he was lying down in his arms again, much like last night. Ignis snuggled up to him and sighed contentedly.

They watched the tv for a while as footage of items zipping along on conveyor belts alternated with footage of hands putting together some object or another, while a narrator with a pleasant, relaxing voice explained what was happening. The narrator also never seemed to miss the opportunity for some terrible pun or another. Prompto peered down at Ignis and saw his eyes glittering in amusement.

He lightly stroked Ignis' hair, and Ignis closed his eyes and sighed, making a soft noise of contentment.


End file.
